Vinwe
Vinwe (Ang: Ryvan) is the god of Air, and the King of the Toltoni. Other Names Vunor (Normearc), Bryn (Cymuria), Ke'us (Mizania), Shintos (Shintai), The All-Seeing, The Harbinger, Lord of Storms Aspects Wind, Storms, Weather, Logic, Anger, Eagles, Sight, Nobility, Revenge, Sun. True Form Vinwe usually appears as a tall and wizened man, with a long white beard; he wears long blue robes, and carries the Ganir, the Staff of Thunder. Other Forms Bryn, Lord of the Sun: A younger man, with a red beard and red robes. Ke'us: A man with the head and wings of an eagle, and two large bull horns. 'Shintos, Lord of Dragons-' A man in a purple Kimono, with blue scales instead of skin, and a long white moustache. Myth Vinwe is the king of the Gods, and the oldest of the Toltoni. He usually sits in the highest tower, Valdor, watching the world in keen interest. Elves and Men are his favourite of the races, and he is often known to spare those he likes from a pre-ordained death. Vinwe is the husband of Eleniel, and loves her dearly. His wrath has been invoked many times due to her, mainly when she was raped by Balzot's Host, and when Eleniel eloped with Aurelius. However, Vinwe, obsessed with mortals as he is, is no stranger to adultery. He had had hundreds of mortal lovers, and sired many demi-gods and Demons as a result. It is widely believed that Kuros, slayer of the Death Queen, was one of his scions. It is Vinwe who is credited with the invention of language, and he taught the rest of the Gods how to communicate following their birth. When the Elves first arrived at Olysia, Vinwe taught them the language of the Gods, and much improved on their own primitive language. Vinwe is also able to speak the language of the birds, especially eagles, and it was he who taught the Great Eagles how to communicate with man. Of all the creatures, Vinwe loves the birds the most, who fly peacefully through his Firmament. He often uses them as messengers and spies, especially the eagles, which are his favourites. Vinwe keeps three giant Eagles as his pets, Tela (sight), Tora (thought) and Mera (Memory). Tela it is who carries the bright Kanusarn over Gaiana, thus creating the sun. Vinwe takes an active interest in the affairs of Man. Although he rarely acts to change events (respecting the bonds of Destiny), he does occasionally help things along- whether by dropping hints, or sending his eagles to guide the lost. He is always watching from his throne, fascinated by the ways of man. His concern for Man is born mainly from his regret- Vinwe feels guilt for the betrayal of his brother, Balzot, and the advent of Evil. Gurthil has prophesied that at the End of the World, Balzot will break free of his bonds and overrun Gaiana. Vinwe has vowed to prevent that, and is slowly building an army, along with Eleniel, deep beneath Valdor, in the gigantic City of Heroes. These heroes, often skilled warriors snatched from death too early, are taken from the Halls of Gurthil and treated to a life of leisure in the City of Heroes. Despite his love of Man, and his lust for mortal women, Vinwe is by no means a gentle god. His anger is ferocious, and is seen in every storm; his roar being heard in the thunder, and the lightening streaming from Gunir. Man and Elf alike has learned to fear his wrath. It is believed that from his throne, Vinwe can see all that happens in the universe, earning him the name 'All-Seeing.' Only the Shadow of Balzot stopped him from watching Gaiana, and to remove that hinderance Vinwe raised the sun. Only his wife, Eleniel, seems to be able to escape his eye. Vinwe is worshipped in his true form by all the Parzifans, but especially the Eternal Light priesthood, in Mirador, who have adopted him as the patron God of that land. Other Manifestations 'Bryn, Lord of the Sun (also known as Vrann)-' worshipped by the Cymuria, Bryn is the chief of their Gods. It was he was supposed to have given birth to the other Gods. He is pictured as a giant, and is believed to have a Cauldron of Plenty. His main weapon is a spear the size of a continent, which can be hurled as far as the ends of the world. He was believed to have been beheaded by his son, Oglia. However, his head lived on, and now occupies the throne room of the Spiral Castle. 'Ke'us, Spirit of Vengeance-' Ke'us is a Mizanian spirit, rather than a God, and is worshipped by other Morrim tribes by different names. He his believed to be the Father of all birds, and can see all. Ke'us delivers curses to all those who insult him, either by killing a bird, or taunting the sun. His curse is delivered as a plague which quickly strikes down entire towns. Oaths of Vengeance are sworn in his name. 'Vunor-' This God is worshipped by the Normearc Warriors of the northern lands, and is believed to control the weather and the fates of warriors. All sea-raiders pray to him before going out to sea, hoping for a clear day, and a fast journey. The Normearc believe that when they die, only those who were killed in battle are allowed into the Halls of Mead (Svartheim). Those who died of other causes join the weak in The Halls of Disgrace (Niftholm), and await to be reincarnated. To the coastal tribes, Vunor is the principle deity. 'Shintos, Lord of Dragons-' Shintos is one of the main Gods in Shintai. He is believed to be the King of the Dragons, and the lord of all knowledge. It is said that it was Shintos who gave both thoughts and memory to the Shintai people, as well as giving them laws and rules. He lives high in the Machi-No mountains, atop a gigantic waterfall. Category:Tolton Category:Gods Category:Religion Category:Eternal Light